Konoha High!
by AnimeDevilFan
Summary: Ah... High School... It's suppose to be the most normal years of ones life... Well! Not for Naruto and the gang! In this school, nothing is normal. And once you get a bunch of transfer students in the school then trouble is bound to start acting up and quicker than expected! (I suck at summaries. I only own the OC's. It's also got some drama and friendship in the story.)


_Hey guys! Chapter 1 for my modern day highschool version of Naruto! This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. My hand hurts from writing it.. :( Anywho! Like the GX story, you know nothing about the characters and are going in blind. This also took me the longest to right since I have so many POV's and OC's in this story, so I hope you like it!_

* * *

_** Chapter 1: New Transfer Students? Starting of a New School!**_

**\Sakina's POV/**

"Oi! You two, it's time to wake up!" I heard Itachi knock on mine and Sasuke's door. Me and Sasuke were sitting on his bed, talking for the past hour. We looked at each other then started laughing hysterically. Itachi opened the door and looked at us. He sweatdropped. "Um... Morning." "Morning!" I yelled, smiling brightly. "Morning..." Sasuke said, smiling. Itachi sighed and mumbled, 'How are they twins?' He smiled slightly. "Well, come on. We have to get you guys to school on time for orientation." Itachi walked out of our room and went downstairs. I giggled then got up, picking up my backpack in the process and walked over to the door. "Come on little brother!" I called to Sasuke as I walked downstairs. I heard him sigh then heard his footsteps behind me. "I'm only a couple of minutes younger than you Sakina..." I jumped off the last few steps then turned around to see Sasuke glaring at me slightly but still smiling. I grinned. "It doesn't matter HOW much older I am than you. It matters that I AM older than you!" I laughed and walked out the front door to where Itachi was waiting in the car.

"You're really annoying Sakina!" I heard Sasuke yell as I got in the front seat of the car, next to Itachi. "Naaaawww really! I haven't noticed!" I said sarcastically. Sasuke growled at me as he got into the backseat of the car. Itachi laughed. "You two are a weird set of twins. Oh and Sakina, just be careful if you're going to hang out with Sasuke all day.." I blinked, looking at Itachi. "He has fangirls that will attack you for being near him." He laughed. I heard Sasuke groan, so I looked back at him. "You have fangirls?" He slowly nodded. I laughed. "Sucks for you!" I grinned again. He stared at me for a minute then smirked, making me blink. Why is he...? "I hope you realize you might get fanboys when you get to the school..." My heart immediatly sank and my eye began to twitch. Sasuke started laughing, snapping me out of my trance. "You ass! Are you trying to ruin my first day with something like that?!" I yelled at Sasuke, but he just kept laughing. I sighed and turned around, facing forward again, just as Itachi was starting the car and driving off to our school. I'm get this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen...

**(Sita's POV)**

I sighed as I sat on the roof of the house me and my friends live in. I looked down at Kankuro and Saki as they were fighting and yelling at each other. I closed my eyes. Why do they fight every single day...? "Because they 'hate' each other, even though we know that they love each other." I smiled. "Stop reading my mind Gaara-Kun." I opened my eyes and looked up, meeting the seafoam eyes that I fell in love with. Gaara smiled at me then sat down next to me. Me and Gaara have been best friends for... "Nine to ten years." I lightly punched Gaara's arm. "I said stop!" I yelled at him. He laughed. "Nah, I'm good." I frowned and looked away. At times, Gaara can be... "Kind?" I didn't answer. Gaara tilt his head. "Sweet?" I still didn't answer. He sighed then pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Helpful?" I STILL didn't answer, but I did start to blush. He sighed once more. "Caring? Come on, Sita. Say something..." I smiled then turned my head to look at Gaara, but my breath hitched in my throat. Mine and Gaara's faces were really close. We both started blushing, just staring into each others eyes. Soon we started leaning into each other, our eyes slowly closing. Just as our lips were about to touch...

"Oh yuck! What the fuck pervert!?" Me and Gaara quickly pulled away from each other, our faces red. Now what happened... I looked down at Saki and Kankuro, just to see Saki wiping her lips and Kankuro with a bloody nose. "I had to shut you up somehow!" "You didn't need to kiss me though!" She yelled at Kankuro. I sweatdropped. That was new... "No kidding." Gaara said, sighing. I smiled at Gaara then got off his lap and stood up. I then jumped off the roof and landed in front of the door, just as Temari opened the door. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back then looked at Kankuro and sighed. "Idiot, what the hell did you do!?" "I didn't do anything!" "Liar! You fucking kissed me!" Saki shouted. I sighed. "I need help here, lord..." Gaara walked over to me then grabbed my hand and started walking to the school. I blinked and started blushing. "U-Um... Gaara-Kun..?" He looked back at me and smiled. "Maybe they'll notice we're gone and try to catch up with us." He looked forward again, holding my hand. I smiled. Maybe today won't be as bad as I thought.

**[Suto's POV]**

"Darui! Give me my guitar pick back!" "No way in hell Demon Girl!" Darui shouted back at me while I chased him around the house. I growled. I swear if I end up late for orientation cause of him... I turned a corner and headed for the living room. Great! Lost him! I reached the living room and looked around. I growled. God dam- "Looking for something?" I looked toward the door and saw Darui, who was mumbling to himself, and Cee, who was spinning something small on his finger... Wait a minute... That's... I smiled then ran over to Cee and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank yooouu!" I kissed his cheek and took the guitar pick from him. I looked at it, not noticing Cee's cheeks turning red and Darui snickering. I smiled, looking at my guitar pick. It was the same shaped as any other guitar pick. On one side of it, it was a fire red color with a blue lightning bolt on it. On the other side, it was a lightning blue color with red flames on it. I stared at it for a while. My brother, Jenkun, gave it to me a few years ago.

"Hello? Earth to Suto!" I blinked and looked at Cee. "You okay, Suto?" I grinned. "Yep! I'm okie dokie!" I laughed while Cee and Darui sighed. "Just hurry up and get your guitar, so we can get going..." Darui told me. I nodded then dashed to my room. Thank god my room is on the first floor. I opened the door to my room and ran right over to two electric guitars next to my bed. One guitar was blue with red lightning bolts on it, the other one was red with blue flames on it. "Hmmm..." I thought for a while then smiled and grabbed the red one. "For my first day... I'll take you with me... Blue Flare." I slinged the guitar strap over my shoulder and made sure the guitar was connected to the strap. I walked out of my room and closed the door. I quickly ran back to the front door. "I'm back!" I grinned. Cee looked at me and smiled. "Good. Darui went ahead to the school. Come on, lets go." I nodded. "Aye aye captain!" I laughed, making Cee smile more. He started walking to the school, me walking next to him. I smirked. Well! This is going to be an interesting day!

**)Katrina's POV(**

I was sleeping on the couch in the living room, waiting for my friend. I heard footsteps getting closer to me then heard someone sigh. I smirked slightly and opened one eye. Shikamaru was looking down at me with an annoyed look. "Why are you sleeping?" "Cause you were taking your sweet ass time... And cause I can." I smiled a bit. He sighed. "Get up... Before Ino shows up and drags us to school..." I shuddered in thought then got up off the couch. "Yeah..." I walked over to the front door and opened it, walking out. Shikamaru and his family live pretty close to the school, so he gets to sleep in. Lucky him... We were about half way to the school and Shikamaru was walking about a foot behind me. I wonder whats wrong with him... He always walks next to me... I should ask hi-

My train of thought was stopped when Shikamaru gently grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I blinked, confused for a second. "What the...? Shika, are you ok-" He silenced me by pressing his lips against mine. I blushed faintly from surprisement. I smiled slightly and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Its been a few months since we last kissed. The last time we kissed was on Graduation Day in June. Then Ino and Choji, mostly Ino, wouldn't leave us alone during the entire Summer. We pulled away from each other, panting slightly. Shikamaru smiled and put his forehead against mine. "I love you, Katrina." "I love you, too, Shikamaru." I smiled as well. I heard someone squeal loudly, so I turned around and saw Ino smiling brightly and Choji staring with wide eyes. I sweatdropped. Shit... "Time to tell them..." Shikamaru whispered to me. "Yep..!" I sighed. What a nice start to the day...

**|Siku's POV|**

I was sitting on the school gate, watching the new students walk through the gate. I'm a freshmen as well, but I'm waiting for some friends right now. Well... A friend... I took out my sketch pad and started drawing the school building. The building was huge. I'm pretty sure Rosa would get lost in the school. "Yo! Miss Artist!" I smiled slightly. Speak of the devil... I looked down and saw Rosa with some dude that had short white hair, purple eyes and a toothy grin. His teeth kinda look like a sharks... "Hey Rosa... Whose your friend?" I tilted my head slightly. She smiled and hugged the dude. "This is Suigetsu. He's my boyfriend!" She giggled. Rosa got a boyfriend..? Well... I'm surprised there was a dude that liked her and wasn't afraid of her... Suigetsu chuckled and hugged Rosa back, smiling. "Yep! You must be Siku then." He looked at me. I nodded. "Yeah... Now hurry up and get going... I'll see you soon..." They nodded and walked into the building. I sighed. Whats taking him so long...

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." I blinked then looked to my left and saw Sai sitting next to me. I stared at him for a minute then looked back at my drawing. "You do realize what time it is now and what time we were suppose to meet up..." I said quietly, continuing to draw the school. Sai sighed then kissed my cheek. "I said I was sorry..." I didn't say anything. He sighed again then took my pencil and jumped off the school gate. My eyes widened and glared at Sai. "Hey! Give me my pencil back!" He smiled at me. "You'll have to catch me first." Then he ran into the school. I growled. Damn you Sai... I jumped off the gate and ran in the direction he went. I sighed. Some boyfriend he is... I smiled a bit. But... I know things will get better... Hopefully...

**]Kiti's POV[**

"It's time to get up Onee-Chan." I groaned and opened my eyes, seeing my identical twin, Kita, looking down at me and smiling brightly. "It's time to get ready for our first day of school." I sighed and sat up in my bed. "Alright, alright... I'm up..." She smiled then walked out of the room. I yawned then got off the bed and went to my dresser. I looked at myself then snickered. I look hideous! But Kita... I smiled slightly. Kita, despite the fact we're identical, has always been prettier than me. I sighed then walked out of the room. Next thing I see, is one of my few friends I have here at the Hyuuga Household. I smirked slightly. "Oi numbskull!" I snickered as I saw him twitch. He turned around and glared at me. "Shut up!" I laughed and saw his little sister standing behind him. I smirked again. "Hi Gabby!" She smiled at me. "Hi Kiti." I watched Shaun, aka numbskull, poke Gabby in the ribs. I snickered softly as she freaked out and started hitting Shaun with her jacket. I never call these two by their japanese names. I like their english names better, makes them unique. And it also confuses the fuck out of other people. "Aren't you two suppose to meet up with Tsuki, Jess and Akimichi?" They both looked at me and blinked. "You me Moon, Jessica and James?" Gabby asked. Shaun looked at Gabby. "Naw, really?" She glared at him from the corner of her eye, making Shaun start laughing hysterically. I laughed a bit as well. "Bitch, she'll cut you... or anything else that pops into her head." I snickered a bit.

"I see the imbecile is up... And talking to my brother and sister as well.." My eyes narrowed. Him... "Hi big bro." "Hey Neji." Gabby and Shaun greeted. I turned around, glaring at Neji, who was smirking at me. "Asshole..." "Imbecile." I growled. I HATE Neji! Only reason I tolerate him is because Kita likes him... Actually.. I think she might love him. "Um... Kiti? You there?" I looked at Shaun from the corner of my eye. "Yeah. Just thinking of ways to kill your asshole brother." I glared at Neji again. "Onee-Chan! We have to get go-" I looked behind Neji and saw Kita, standing behind him, her cheeks pink. "Hi Kita-Chan!" Gabby said. Kita looked at Gabby and smiled. "Hi Gabby-Chan. Hello Shaun-San." I walked over to Kita, brushing my shoulder against Neji's, while keeping my glare on him. "Lets go Kita... See ya at school Gabby, Shaun!" I smirked, waving bye to Gabby and Shaun then glared at Neji again. I grabbed Kita's arm then started walking out of the house. "Hey... Where's Hinata?" "Oh, she went to school with Naruto and his sister." Kita answered. I smirked a bit. Maybe she'll get a kiss from her crush...

**-Tsuki's POV-**

I was walking to the school, humming. I blinked, hearing the song 'Fallin' For You' playing. I took out my phone and saw I got a text. It was from Jessica. _|'Hey! Hurry up Moon! Gabby and Shaun are here now. We're waiting on you now!' -Jessica|_ I giggled a bit. I text her back, saying I was on my way. I put my phone away and looked around. I saw my friend Arjeta Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, I believe, and... I blushed faintly. Naruto Uzumaki... They were a few feet in front of me, heading to the school. I sighed then took a shortcut. I wanted to talk to them, but I get so shy around Naruto, that I can't speak. I saw the school and smiled. Now... Where are- "OW! BITCH!" I sighed and looked towards the school gate. I saw my group of friends, specifically Jessica laughing while Shaun was glaring at her. "What did Jessica-San do this time Shaun-San?" I asked him as I walked towards them. He looked at me then went back to glaring at Jessica. "Jessica pressed down on one of his pressure points." Gabby said. I nodded, understanding. "Oh come on! It's funny!" "I agree." James said. Shaun stuck his middle finger up at both Jessica and James.

Jessica smirked. "At least-" I couldn't hear her anymore. All I heard was Screamo music. I looked to my left and saw Gabby, holding her phone in her hand. I blinked then noticed her headphones were on my ears. I then understood she was blocking out Shaun and Jessica's conversation for me. She was trying to protect my innocence. James grabbed one of my arms while Gabby grabbed my other arm. They both dragged me inside and towards our class. I do hope that Jessica and Shaun stop fighting and realize that we left them outside. I sighed and looked down, listening to the Screamo music being blasted into my ears. How does this music help protect my innocence...?

**=Kiba's POV=**

I was sitting in my classroom with Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji. These three are probably my best friends and we cut class together a lot, for different reasons though. I heard the door open and saw Sasuke walk in then all the girls started squealing. Me and the guys sweatdropped. "Why is it he always gets all the girls?" I looked behind me and saw Kankuro, sitting behind me and glaring at Sasuke, and Gaara sitting next to him. "Took the words right out of my mouth Kankuro." I smirked then heard the door open again. Everyone looked toward the door and saw Kakashi. Great... We have Kakashi first.. "Good morning class. I'm Kakashi Hatake and I'll be your chemistry teacher." Most of the students groaned. Kakashi? Teach chemistry? Well... I can't see him teaching the science chemistry. "Sorry we're late!" I looked at the door for the third time and saw three kids I've never seen before. "Jēmuzu!(*1) Over here dude!" Choji said to one of the dudes. Said dude walked over to Choji and gave him a high five. "Guys this is my younger brother Jēmuzu." "Yo." Jēmuzu greeted. "Sup!" All of us, except Gaara, greeted Jēmuzu. "H-Hello Shōn-itoko(*2)... H-Hello Gyabī-itoko(*3).." Hinata greeted the other two. So, those two are Hinata's cousin, probably making them Neji's brother and sister. They walked over to Hinata and Neji and sat next to them.

"Now that that's done.." Kakashi continued. "I'd first like to introduce some transfer students. Come on in girls." Girls? I looked back at Kankuro, who had a smirk on his face. Everyone turned their attention to the door as 11 girls walked into the classroom. One had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes, that have some amber toward the center, with glasses. "Kankuro, stop staring at her chest.." I snickered at Shikamaru's comment. "Shut up Shikamaru! I'm sure you were staring too!" "No I wasn't.. I have a girlfriend.." I blinked. I'll question him later about that.. The girl next to the brunette had long green hair and onyx eyes that remind me of Sasuke's. I smirked. Now, her I like.. "Keep your eyes on someone else Inuzuka.." My eyes narrowed at Sasuke. "Why should I?" "Just stay away from her.." He glared at me then looked at the green haired girl. The next girl had long red hair, same shade of red as Gaara's, and green eyes. She looked kinda shy.. She might be Gaara's type. Another girl had long lightning blue hair and fire red eyes and she was carrying a red guitar that has blue flames on it. She plays music? Sweet, maybe we can get a new guitarist. The next girl, who looked tired as hell, had long light blue hair and blue eyes. Hey it's Shikamaru's best friend! I snickered slightly then looked at one of the other girls. This one had long pitch black hair and black eyes. She was drawing in a sketch pad, so that must make her an artist like Sai. As long as she knows how to speak and what to say during a conversation, I'll be okay with her. The next two were identical twins that had long white hair and red eyes. Although one of them was wearing glasses, I'm gonna take a guess and say it's the younger twin. The next girl had long blonde hair and yellow eyes. I remember seeing her at the track team's races, so she's an athlete. Another girl, who also looked kinda shy, had long purple hair and purple eyes to match. She's kinda cute.. The last girl, who Kankuro was glaring at, had long black hair and red eyes. She was glaring at Kankuro as well.

"Okay, now girls, I want you to introduce yourselves. Say your name, what Junior High school you were in, favorite color, favorite subject and your hobby. Starting with you." Kakashi was looking at the girl with black hair and red eyes. She nodded then looked at everyone and smirked. "Sup! The name's Saki Tamatochi! I was in Suna Junior High. My favorite color, probably, black. Favorite subject is Art, specifically building things. And my hobby is building puppets and putting on puppet shows." She seems like a someone who would be Kankuro's best friend. "You're a bitch that likes to annoy me to hell!" Kankuro yelled. Everyone in the class sweatdropped. Yikes..! That isn't good..! Saki blinked then smirked. "What's your point pervy kitty man?" Everyone started laughing. Me and Naruto had to hold Kankuro back from killing the girl. "Um... Anyway.. Next girl.." Kakashi mumbled. The purple haired girl nodded and looked down shyly. "H-Hi.. I'm Tsuki Ochi.. I went to Konoha Academy... My favorite color is purple.. My favorite subject is science... And my hobby is looking at the stars.." "You went to Konoha Academy?" I heard Neji ask. She slowly nodded. "I remember her! She was the super science genius who always sat in the back of class!" Naruto said, grinning. Tsuki smiled a bit, her cheeks slightly pink. "Next." "Hello peoples! Name's Rosa Spinoku! I also went to Konoha Academy with lil Tsuki. Favorite color is yellow, favorite subject is Gym. My hobby? Running and hanging out with my friends and my Eye Candy!" The blonde girl grinned. I blinked. Eye Candy? "Suigetsu has a girlfriend!" Karin squealed loudly. That makes a lot more sense now.. "Shut it Karin!" Suigetsu shouted at Karin. Rosa blinked. "I see a bitchy red head.. I guess that means I'll be kicking her ass!" She grinned again. Karin's eye started twitching as everyone in the class room started laughing, including Kakashi. "That's my girl!" Suigetsu said, smirking.

Kakashi looked at the twins and nodded. Both the girls nodded and looked at the class. The one with the glasses spoke first. "Hello, my name is Kita Haroshima and I'm the younger twin. Me and my sister went to Iwa Middle School. My favorite color is dark blue like the night sky. My favorite subject is Math. My hobby is being with my friends and onee-chan and also playing my harmonica." I smiled slightly. She's cute but.. I looked at Neji from the corner of my eye and saw him staring at her. I get the feeling Neji is going to call dibs on her.. The other twin smirked. "What's up! The name is Kiti Haroshima and, obviously, the older twin. Like Kita said, we went to Iwa Middle School. My favorite color is brown. My favorite subject is Gym, specifically martial arts or something-" "Taijutsu." "Shut it little sis! Anyway, my hobby is hanging out with my friends and little sister and fighting." I sweatdropped. That's odd.. Identical twins who are practically opposites of each other.. "Imbecile.." Kiti's eye twitched. That was Neji, wasn't it? "Oooooh! I'm gonna-" Kakashi appeared behind Kiti and put his hand over her mouth to shut her up. "Next girl please." Kakashi looked at the girl, who was still drawing. She looked up for minute then looked back at her drawing. "My name is Siku Inko. I also went to Konoha Academy. My favorite color is black. My favorite subject is Art, obviously. My hobby is drawing and being with my boyfriend." "She's blunt as hell!" Rosa shouted, grinning. The next thing that happened was a pencil came in contact with Rosa's forehead. Her eye twitched, glaring at Siku. "Your lucky your my friend." I snickered slightly.

Kakashi sighed, his hand still over Kiti's mouth. "You look like hell.. No offense sir." Kakashi looked at the girl with light blue hair and removed his hand from Kiti's mouth. "Introduce yourself please.." Kakashi said with a sigh. The light blue hair girl nodded then looked at the class. "Hey.. I'm Katrina Terumī.. I first went to Kiri University for 2 years then transferred to Konoha Academy for the rest of junior high.. My favorite colors are blue and white.. I don't have a favorite subject.. My hobby is sleeping and looking at the clouds.." "How the fucking hell are you Mei Terumī's niece?!" I looked at the girl with lightning blue hair to see her staring at Katrina with a 'WTF?!' look. Katrina looked at the girl. "I really don't want to be like my aunt who gets offended quite easily.. Sorry to disappointed you.. Pussy cat.." The girl with the lightning blue hair growled and glared at Katrina. "BITCH!" "Before hell breaks loose in here, why don't you introduce yourself?" Kakashi said quickly. The lightning blue haired girl scoffed then looked at the class and smirked. "Yo! The name's Suto Conitici! I went to, unfortunately, Kumo Chūgakkō(*4). My favorite colors are red and blue. My favorite subjects are orchestra and chorus. My hobby is fighting and also, making and playing music!" Suto grinned widely at the end. I glanced at the guys and saw them all looking at each other with smirks. Looks like we found a new band mate. "Next." Kakashi said. I noticed Gaara look at the red headed girl who was next to introduce herself. "Um... Hi... I'm Sita.. No last name... I went to Suna Junior High with Saki-Chan.. My favorite colors are red and green.. My favorite subject is Art and Chorus.. My hobby is just hanging out with my best friends.." I smirked slightly. Yep! Defiantly Gaara's type! I took a quick glance at Gaara and saw him smiling at Sita.

I smiled a bit then turned my attention to the green haired girl, who was about to introduce herself. "Hello. I think I'll say my name last." She snickered slightly. "I went to Konoha Academy and none of you saw me, I'm making that clear because I know only two people in this room. Anyway! My favorite color is green and my favorite subjects are orchestra and chorus. My hobby is annoying my brothers but also hanging out with them. And my name? My name is Sakina Uchiha." My eyes widened and jaw dropped, along with probably some of the other guys. "WHAT?!" Practically all the girls, except the 11 up front, Hinata, Temari and Gyabī, screeched. I covered my ears. Damn! "Holy fucking shit! Can you fangirls be anymore louder!" Suto yelled at them, glaring at every single girl. All the fangirls instantly became silent, their faces pale. "At least you chicks aren't fangirls..." Sasuke said, looking at the 10 girls, not including Sakina. "Duh! Who would like you and your skank ass, ugly face!" Suto replied, smirking. All the fangirls gasped while some of the guys started laughing. "Now you see! She's one of the few girls here with common sense!" Kankuro shouted relieved. Sasuke's eye was twitching. "Well... I think I found your girlfriend lil bro!" Sakina said, smiling at Sasuke. "No way in hell Sakina.." Sasuke muttered. Sakina smirked then walked over to Sasuke and said something quietly to him. I noticed his cheeks turn slightly pink then he looked away from his sister. Sakina laughed and smiled brightly. "I was right! Yay!" Sakina walked back over to the other girls.

"Last one." Kakashi looked at the brunette. She nodded then looked at the class and smiled. "Hey. Just like Sakina, I'm going to say my name last. I was transfering from Junior High to Junior High school for practically all of junior high. My favorite color is dark red. My favorite subject is history. My hobbies are reading, playing video games and doing puzzles. And, here's a surprise for everyone, my name is Jesshika(*5) Uchiha." "SAY WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled then stood up, but too quickly. When he stood up, the chair fell backwards and he was staring at Jesshika with wide eyes. Suto and Rosa started laughing hysterically along with most of the boys. Kiti snickered. "You heard me, I'm Jesshika Uchiha." "That isn't possible!" He starts walking towards Jesshika but someone tripped him and he landed face first onto the floor. The fangirls gasped again and start worrying about Sasuke while the guys were laughing hysterically along with Suto, Kiti and Rosa. "Lil bro!" Sakina ran over to Sasuke and helped him up. "Ouch..." He rubbed his nose and sighed, glaring at Sakina then mumbled something to her. She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

I looked at the girls and saw them at different spots. Sakina and Jesshika were with Sasuke, talking. Sita was talking with Gaara and sitting next to him. Suto was just leaning against the wall, strumming her guitar. Katrina was leaning against Shikamaru with her eyes closed and smiling while Shikamaru's arm was around her shoulders, smiling softly. Siku was sitting, near where Sai normally sits, and is still drawing while Sai was standing behind her with his arms gently around her neck. Kiti and Kita were near the Hyuuga's, Kiti speaking with Shōn and Gyabī while Kita speaks with Hinata and Neji. Rosa was in the corner with Suigetsu, making out. I sweatdropped and quickly looked at the guys. Tsuki had started walking to the back of the class but Naruto stopped her and started talking with her, a huge grin on his face. Tsuki was blushing the whole time. I shook my head. Naruto can be absolutely oblvious sometimes.. Saki had walked over to us willingly and she instantly got into a glaring contest with Kankuro. I smirked to myself. With all these transfer students here... High School won't be so boring! It'll actually be fun! And some of these girls are more interested in things boys like to do then the things girls like. This is going to be the most awesomest school year ever!

* * *

*1- Jēmuzu = James  
*2- Shōn-itoko = Cousin Shaun  
*3- Gyabī-itoko = Cousin Gabby  
*4- Chūgakkō = Middle School  
*5- Jesshika = Jessica

_Well, I hope you liked this first chapter. Now, normally I would have some of my OC's talking with me here, but this time I'm gonna let you guys choose! You can choose which OC was your favorite and the one's with the three highest amount of votes will join me in the before and after story conversations! The OC's you can choose from are Sakina, Sita, Suto, Katrina, Siku, Kiti, Kita, Rosa, Tsuki and Saki. To vote, just put which OC was your favorite in your review. And with that I say, goodbye for now and be sure to review and vote!_


End file.
